Make a Friend, Steal Their Nachos
by Mystic Fanel
Summary: Vallari is a normal Otaku (or as normal as one can be) and is obsessed with Escaflowne. After one particularly bad day, she falls asleep while watching Escaflowne and wakes up in a new land. Where is she? And who are these strange people from the country


AN: Okay, here is a story that I have been harboring for a looooong time! I won't update until I get TEN (10) reviews *waves a sign*  
  
So get crackin my soon-to-be loyal readers!  
  
Oh and by the way, I'm trying to write in a new format now as well! Before I wrote the whole story (well as much of it as I could) and then chopped it up into chapters, now I'm writing it chapter by chapter, just to see how things turn out.  
  
Disclaimer: I usually never do disclaimers but hey, better safe than sorry. Only Vallari and the idea of this story belong to me all the Esca characters, settings, and all Esca related things belong to whoever the hell have the rights to them.  
  
Also, I'm not to blame if anyone is offended by my writing (or lack thereof) there is not swearing, yet, but there is one word, "hell" but I don't think anyone here will be offended by it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ughh." Vallari groaned, plopping down on her bed. Finally, it was the first day of summer! School had been so boring and unbearable that year, all she wanted to do was sleep, eat, and watch anime for the summer. That's it.  
  
Vallari turned on her side, to face the TV at the other end of her room, opposite the end of her bed. She knew that there was a DVD from her favorite anime already in there, so she reached for the remote for her DVD player and pressed play. She had been waiting all year to do this. Vallari had been waiting all year to get some new anime, and to watch her favorite anime over and over again until she knew every last detail about it (not that she didn't).  
  
The anime started rolling; it was the Vision of Escaflowne, Vallari's favorite anime! The first time she had ever seen anything Escaflowne she had downloaded it off the internet, what great luck!  
  
Vallari had seen Escaflowne so many times; she thought it was just the greatest anime she had ever seen! She had seen quite a lot of anime, but still not enough.  
  
It had been such a long day, having to wake up so early and go for an early morning at school for band, then having track and field that day as well, Vallari was totally pooped and soon fell asleep while the anime played.  
  
*~*~*Fast Forward*~*~*  
  
Vallari moaned softly, turning over. As soon as she did so, her eyes snapped open. The bed she was in wasn't her own. She rolled over again, to her original position, blinking her eyes a few times to clear her vision.  
  
"You're awake." A male voice said. Vallari turned to see a man standing next to the bed that she was lying in.  
  
Vallari sat up, scared by the man hidden in the shadows of the dimly lit room. "Who are you? How'd I get here.?!" asked Vallari angrily, scooting away from the man as much as she physically could.  
  
As Vallari's eyes adjusted to the lighting, she thought that she recognized the room. The room looked exactly like that of Folken Lacour De Fanel (Or Strategos) from the series "The Vision of Escaflowne". But how was that possible?  
  
Vallari turned to the man, who was still towering above her. "I need to ask you some questions." The man stated flatly, no emotion in his voice. Vallari gasped, quickly covering her mouth. She knew who the man was! It was Folken!!  
  
"W-what kind of questions?" Vallari asked. It was true, Folken was one of her favorite Escaflowne characters but. actually meeting him was scary. It was different seeing someone up close than just admiring them from a distance. Folken just continued to look down upon Vallari.  
  
"Just normal things." He replied, grabbing Vallari roughly by the arm. Vallari wasn't wearing the same clothes she had been when she was at home, and she didn't have her bag with her like she had when she fell asleep. Someone had changed her out of her clothes!!  
  
Folken practically dragged Vallari into another room. Vallari was still out of it, and she could barely walk, it wasn't like Folken was being very forceful or anything.  
  
Folken plopped Vallari down onto a very comfortable chair while he walked around and sat down in another chair opposite of her. There was a small table/desk type of thing next to Folken which had a clip board with some papers and a pen on it. Folken reached out and picked up the clip board and pen.  
  
"Let's start then." He said, looking from the clip board to Vallari. Vallari felt like she was being interrogated or interviewed to immigrate to Canada.She looked at him, trying to see what kind of questions were on the paper.  
  
Folken softly pushed Vallari back down into my seat then started the questions. "What is your name?" He asked me. Vallari looked up at him, that's right! She hadn't told him my name yet!  
  
"My name is Val! What's your name?" She asked him, Vallari already knew what his name was, and everything about him, she just couldn't let him know that she knew all of that information about him.  
  
Folken gave Vallari a "you must be kidding look" that a teacher might give a student before he answered. "My name is Folken Strategos." He told Vallari. He wrote something down on the sheet of paper he had in front of him.  
  
"Where are you from?" Was the second question, Vallari looked up at Folken, shocked. She couldn't tell him where she was from! Vallari quickly thought of something to say, a lie.  
  
"I'm from a small country called." Vallari froze, what country was she from on Gaea?! Folken looked up at her, expecting her to answer immediately. Vallari searched the vast regions of her mind for a name that could possibly be that of a country on Gaea.  
  
"Well.? Where are you from, Vallari?" She looked up at Folken, he had actually figured out her first name!  
  
"I." Vallari was sweating now; she looked up at Folken desperately, searching for the answer in his eyes. "I. I'm from Fanelia." Vallari told him, looking up and blushing. Had she planned that? Had she made it so they had had something in common? She didn't know, at least she had even replied.  
  
"Oh." Folken said simply before turning to his paperwork and writing some things down furiously. He looked up at Vallari, once he finished writing whatever he had been writing. "When were you born?" He asked. He seemed a bit cautious now.  
  
"I was born Purple, 15th moon and I'm 13." Vallari smiled as she said this. Folken just kind of looked at her, as if he was surprised she was only 13. Of course, Vallari didn't give him her real birthday; she didn't know what my real birthday was in Gaean time anyways. Folken turned back to his papers and wrote some more.  
  
"Do you have any close family?" He asked Vallari, this time he didn't even look up at her.  
  
"I have a Mother and Father who are still together and I have an older brother who's 19." She told him, smiling. Vallari didn't like talking much about her family, but he wanted to know, and it couldn't hurt to tell him something about her that wasn't a lie or a cover up.  
  
"You must be very happy with them." Folken commented. Vallari looked up at him, surprised.  
  
"I suppose." She told him, looking down and blushing. Folken looked up at Vallari, he didn't understand.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"Well." Vallari blushed. "Ever since my family and I moved to this new country they had been acting really weird and wanted me to act the same way, but I didn't want to, I was raised totally different, I was raised against such things, just like them. I didn't understand why they were giving into a new culture like that so easily!" Vallari explained to Folken. Folken listened, and listened well.  
  
Vallari could have sworn Folken smiled then, but it quickly disappeared as he asked Vallari another question. The questioning went on for quite some time, from then on; Vallari really didn't have to make up much about her, just things like countries and social status (which was almost the same as back home). It turned out that there had been like five pages of questions Folken had to ask Vallari.  
  
"Come with me." Folken said, standing up.  
  
"What? Where are we going?" She asked, standing up slightly in a hunched position.  
  
"If you are to stay here, you must meet some of the people that you will have to deal with in your day to day life." Folken told her. Vallari stood up straight, she was in shock.  
  
"My day to day life, what the hell do you mean by that?!" Vallari asked, she was confused, was she staying on the Vione, as she assumed that was where she was right then.  
  
Folken turned to her. "Well come now, you must meet the Dragon Slayers and their leader." Folken told Vallari.  
  
"I what?!" Vallari squeaked, rushing after Folken who was already half way down the hallway. 


End file.
